caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Dormancy
Blood Dormancy (7 point Flaw) Not all children born to Garou or Changelings have the enigmatic and metaphysical characteristics of true kinfolk and true kinain. The Blood Dormancy flaw was created for CC to cover such unlucky people. Normally, a successful Perception + Primal Urge or Perception + Kenning roll will let Garou/Changelings recognize respective kinfolk/kinain as such within line of sight. With Blood Dormancy, the target will appear just as human. Worse, even when the character's heritage does become known, most Garou/Changelings will treat the character as "ordinary human" any way. Characters with Blood Dormancy have no background in Pure Breed or Faerie Blood. They are not immune to the Delirium and have starting banality of 7 even if they are otherwise metahuman. Faerie Affinity cannot be taken. Blood Purity & Changelings Kithain measure thier own status in a variety of ways notably kith, title, holdings and the intruiges of their local court. They can sense the blood purity of kinain via Perception + Primal Urge dif 8 or even the kith/Fae they are most descended from at Perception + Kenning dif 8. This will give them a sense of how much Faerie Blood they possess- and possibly whose. The kinain does not get more dice or lower social difficulty with the changeling, but typically the more faerie blood a kinain possesses, the more desireable they are to most kithain as a lover, retainer, lackey, victim. Blood Purity & Gaiana Garou Werewolves do use Pure Breed as part of their social structure. Pure Breed measures more than just physical heritage but spiritual heritage and the favor of the tribal totem and Luna herself. Garou get +1 dice added to all social-based challenges with Garou and kinfolk of any tribe (including BSD) for each dot of Pure Breed they possess. The merit Notable Heritage lowers thier difficulty to 5 only to Garou and kin of their own tribe. Kinfolk get only +1 added to all social-based challenges with Garou (not other kinfolk) for having 1-5 dots of Pure Breed. However, the merit Notable Heritage lowers their difficulty to 5 with both Garou and kin of their own tribe. Garou Pure Breed does not work with Corax, Ratkin, etc., and vice versa. Only the Silver Fangs, Fianna and Get of Fenris tribe (werewolves and kinfolk) can have Pure Breed of 4 or 5 in CC. Silver Fangs automatically have 3 free dots and can take two more at creation. Bone Gnawers, Children of Gaia and Glasswalkers cannot have Pure Breed at all in CC; they are still viewed as "low tribes" or urrah by not just the Concordiat of Wales but its Umbrood. The three rare tribes of the Black Furies, Red Talons and Shadow Lords can have Pure Breed of 0-3. Blood Purity & the BSD Only the Cluithi and thier kin have tribal Pure Breed; they still possess the heritage of the original White Howler tribe. Cluithi, like Silver Fangs, automatically have 3 free dots and can take two more at creation. They get the exact same benefits that Gaian Garou and kin with Pure Breed get and can also possess the merit Notable Heritage. Having Pure Breed does not make the Cluithi less detectable via Sense Wyrm or mask their Taint of Corruption in any way but it gives it a horrifying and savage beauty and grace that might be worse to their Gaian brethren. BSD and kinfolk can buy the Cluithi Heritage (4 pt) merit at creation. After this, they have Pure Breed and Ancestry availabe as backgrounds they can also purchase. go to the House Rules Page or to the Main Werewolf Page